mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marley Walker
History: Marley grew up in a foster home under an abusive father and a unloving mother. These parents had been friends with Marley's parents and were thrust with the child. Marley was treated very poorly. He was punished very strictly, even for small things that children tend to naturally do, like chewing on his toys or breaking them. As he grew up, he was constantly talked down as something less than human. When he started school, he could never talk to anyone about being bullied. If he did, his foster father would strike him and call him a wussy. If teachers tried to get involved, the mother wouldn't feed Marley. After this went on up until middle school, the guards took custody of Marley and gave him to an orphanage. Upon arriving there, Marley expected the same treatment, but became utterly surprised when the orphanage mother treated him with care. He experienced his first hug on the first day at the orphanage. For a few years, everything seemed good. He even formed an attachment with one of the very kind orphan girls. Her name was Sarah, but he could never remember it. He would often play chess with her and lose on purpose, just to see her smile. Marley's life changed, however, when he was adopted by a family. The family was kind, but not like Sarah. He wanted more than anything to be with Sarah. He even started running away just to return to the orphanage and see her. This started to worry his new foster parents, so they moved to another town with him. This threw him into a depression for years. He refused to eat and remained in his room by himself, wanting nothing to do with the world. He began to think of his new foster parents like his old ones, but instead of fear, it was hate. This hate drove Marley to take a butcher's knife from the kitchen and stab both of his parents to death. He then ran off and returned to the orphanage. However, when he arrived, he learned that Sarah had been adopted. This shattered his heart and mind and sent him into a rage, slaughtering everyone at the orphanage. He ran away and continued going town to town. He was later captured and executed, but was brought back by a mysterious man. Due to being brought back from the dead, Marley's skin became pale and his eyes became red. Not only this, but the man gave Marley several enhancements to his legs and his occipital and temperal lobes. Marley was able to jump several feet into the air with his powerful leg enhancements. His senses of sight and hearing were significantly enhanced, even allowing him to see in the dark and be able to hear a tack hit the floor in a crowded room. Due to this change, his sense of self was split into two people. One was Marley, the other called himself Jack. Marley was kind and sweet, but often overly romantic and obsessive. Jack was hateful and enjoyed killing the types of women that Marley liked. This caused major conflict between the two personalities. They always fought for control, but Marley maintained himself as the dominant personality. Jack would occasionally come out and go on a killing spree on the rare night, but would leave town before morning. Marley found his way to an industrial town, where people wore strange clothes, but he found it to be very attractive, so he used what little money he had to buy a butler's outfit from the town and a top hat. as he walked the street, a man pulled him into an alley and pierced his chest with metal claws. At first, this surprised marley, but Jack quickly took over and grabbed the man's head and smashed it to a pulp into the wall of a building. He then took the claws and kept them for his own use. After Marley regained control, he realized that his wounds had healed, but the blood was still there and his clothes were ruined. He decided to become the apprentice of a tailor and learned to repair and make his own clothes. However, he found that his skills with thread expanded much further than just creating. He found that he had a natural talent for using wires as a weapon, so he did. After leaving the industrial town, he went out as a bounty hunter to collect money. However, he remained on the lookout for Sarah, waiting for the day to be with her again. He got his wish one day when he received a letter from a woman back in his old home town to meet him outside of town. He immediately went there, but found himself lured into a trap by Sarah. She had appearantly become a Hero and had been hunting a monster named Ripper for years, and due to Marley's physical changes, she couldn't recognize him. His image of the sweet girl he once knew was shattered. He now saw a vile woman and a liar. Jack took hold and fought Sarah. The fight dragged on for a long time, but in the end, Jack killed Sarah and continued to rip her body apart with his metal claws out of rage. He then ran off, leaving her mangled body to whoever finds her. Jack maintained dominance for a long time. It wasn't until a woman discovered him and supressed him. Marley regained control after being held to a wal for almost a year. The woman then released him and helped him to train his mind at supressing Jack even further. She then grew to like his romanticism and decided to teach him to dance. She then learned that he had a compatability with illusion magic and quickly recommended him to a Mesmer. This Mesmer taught Marley sensory illusion magic, allowing him to manipulate people's five senses. Disappointingly, this was all that Marley could accomplish, so the Mesmer sent Marley on his way. He wandered around the world, working as a bounty hunter, using his skills to earn money, but there was strong desire to find someone motherly to truely take care of him. Upon venturing a town, Marley spotted Kausha and followed her backk to her cave. He had been using illusion to conceal himself, but after his energy ran out, he was spotted. After some honeyed words, he managed to get a date with Kausha which led to a little bit of webbed fun at Kausha's place. However, Jack cut in and tried to reverse the roles on Kausha, putting a bit of strain on her and Marley's relationship. However, Kausha managed to get past Jack and continue being with Marley. It didn't take long for them to have a fertile sack of eggs. Category:Characters